sasodei
by Jade07Fun
Summary: this is a sasori deidara smut ! dont likey dont readey i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !


"sigh I'm bored un," Deidara sighed as he slumped on the sofa in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Then fucking do something blondie," Hidan cursed as he walked into the room head to toe in blood.

"There's nothing to do un. Unlike you I don't have someone who is willing to fuck me when I say so," Deidara sighed leaning farther back into the sofa.

"What's that meant to mean you blond peace of shit!!!" Hidan yelled.

"Well everyone knows when you tell Kakuzu to fuck you he will. Same with Konan and Pein, Itachi and Kisame, even Tobi and Zetsu but me, I'm stuck with an emotionless puppet who'd rather fuck a puppet instead of me," Deidara sighed.

"Too bad fuckface," Hidan smiled. Deidara just rolled his eyes as he watched Hidan leave the room.

"Hmmm." Deidara heard someone mumble as he turned round to look he saw Sasori stood in the door frame. Deidara went wide eyed.

"How long you been there?"Deidara panic, he was so dead if Sasori had heard his comment about Sasori fucking puppets.

"Not long brat. I just came to tell you we're on a mission in 5 minutes so get ready or I'm leaving you behind," Sasori said with no emotion and walked out the room to get ready.

"Emotionless bastard," Deidara muttered jumping off the sofa and walking down the hallway when he bumped into Tobi.

"SEMPAI!" the masked boy screamed

"Tobi I don't have time I got to be ready for a mission," deidara said pushing the boy to the floor and walking off. He got just outside his room when zetsu appeared in front of him looking really angry.

"ZETSU... you scared me un." Deidara tried to laugh off the fact Zetsu look really pissed off.

"Deidara I swear next time you push our Tobi.....we will eat you, got it?" Zetsu said angrily.

"Yeah...un," Deidara stuttered and Zetsu left. Deidara sighed and walked into his and Sasori shared room to find Sasori sitting on the bed.

"I thought we had a mission?" Deidara said walking into the room and closing the door.

"We do but you need a shower first brat," Sasori said lying down on the bed.

"Fine un," Deidara said walking into there onsute (a bathroom that's attached to the bedroom for people who don't know what a onsute is ^_^ ). "God Sasori looked really hot just laid there" Deidara thought as he began stripping down and turned the shower on.

"SHIT un that's cold must remember to blow Kakuzu's caculater up for being such a cheap ass and not paying for hot water," Deidara mumbled to himself when he heard the door click of the door open and shut Deidara went to turn to see but he couldn't move his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Deidara screamed, unable to move from the cold water running down his figure. Deidara began to panic when he heard foot steps walking towards him.

"FUCK OFF WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Deidara shouted unable to turn round to see who was in the bathroom with him.

"Shhhhh." a voice whispered into Deidara's ear making him shiver.

"Who the fuck are you?" Deidara yelled.

"You don't know yet.....brat."

"HOLY SHIT THE ONLY ONE WHO CALLS ME BRAT IS SASORI BUT SASORI WOULD NOT DO THIS WOULD HE?" Deidara yelled inside his head.

"Come on Deidara guess already I'm very impatient and don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori whispered and began butterfly kissing Deidara's neck licking and sucking the tender skin every now and then Deidara let out a small moan.

"Sas...ori...what are you doing?" Deidara moaned as Sasori licked his neck softly.

Sasori released Deidara from his chakra strings and turned him around planting a rough but romantic kiss on Deidara's lips licking his bottom lip silently asking for entrance. Deidara willingly let Sasori in there toughs battle for dominance but it wasn't long until Deidara was submissive and Sasori was exploring his mouth freely. Both broke the kiss panting.

"Sas...ori...un." Deidara panted. Sasori placed his fingers to the blond's lips.

"Shh, you talk too much." Sasori smirked as one of his hands trailed down Deidara's body following the drips of water coming from the shower. Deidara gasped when he felt Sasori grabbed his growing erection.

"Hard already Dei?" Sasori chuckled as he began to pump the blond.

"Sasori hmmmm faster," Deidara moaned. Sasori just rolled his eyes and slowed down.

"Danna please don't stop," Deidara moaned his knees felt like they were going to give up. Deidara let out a small whine when Sasori stopped.

"Don't whine Deidara the fun's just beginning." Sasori smirked when he heard Deidara gulp.

"Not fair," Deidara finally spoke.

"Huh what's not fair?" Sasori asked taking a small step back.

"It's freezing cold and I'm the only one with nothing on," Deidara explained.

"How about you dry up and meet me in the other room," Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear and walked out the bathroom. Deidara gulped, yeah he liked Sasori but he never thought that Sasori would ever EVER sleep with him. Deidara turned the shower off and placed a towel round his waist taking one last deep breath opened the door that lead into the bed room. Deidara looked around but could not see Sasori anywhere.

"Sasori?" Deidara said walking further into the room until he could not move.

"DAMN IT SASORI TAKE YOUR STRINGS OFF ME!!!" Deidara yelled.

"Where's the fun in that," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear from behind him. Deidara was about to complain when he felt something on the back of his leg.... IT WAS SASORI'S leg he could fell Sasori's skin (well wood if you what to be technical).

"Sasori please don't," Deidara whined.

"That's not what you said early." Sasori chuckled, forcing Deidara to walk over and lie stomach down on their bed.

"Deidara, would you be so kind and suck," Sasori said as he pushed three of his fingurs into he blonds mouth. Deidara gulped and coated each digit with saliva until Sasori pulled them out and placed them at Deidara's entrance.

"This may hurt a little." with that being Sasori only warning Sasori pushed one finger into Deidara and smirked as the blond squirmed. Sasori then placed a second finger and began to make a motion stretching far enough to push the third on it.

"Sasori.....stop I don't like it!" Deidara whined and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Shhh Dei, you will I just gotta...."

"FUCK! Do that again," Deidara yelled as Sasori hit his sweet spot Sasori smirked pushing over the same buddle of nerves again. Deidara's breathing became heavy and it was hard to tell what pain was and what pleasure was. His mind was foggy and he had no control over his moans. Deidara whimpered a little when Sasori removed his fingers.

"Ok Dei this is going to hurt but trust me it will get better, you ready?" Sasori asked and when he got nod from the blond he positioned himself and thrust into Deidara.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! SASORI STOP!!! THAT FUCKING HURTS!!!!" Deidara screamed.

"Shhh Dei ok listen to me relax," Sasori reassured the blond and pulled halfway out and thrust back in making Deidara scream and moan. After the two had created a rhythm the pain left Deidara only to be replaced by pure pleasure.

"HARDER DANNA FASTER DANNA!!!!" Deidara screed. Sasori could feel himself reaching climax so he began to pump the blond, there was no way he was coming first. And in a few minutes Deidara finally cum screaming Sasori's name and with a low grunt Sasori came. After, the two just laid like that for awhile until Sasori pulled out and laid beside Deidara still panting.

"By ... the way Dei... I don't fuck my puppets." Sasori smirked.

"Oh...HIDAN I'm going to .... fucking kick his ass," Deidara panted.

"Not Hidan. I just heard you talking to him." Sasori smiled. Deidara just snuggled into Sasori's chest and began to fall asleep.

"Danna."

"Hmm?"

"Was this a one time thing?" Deidara asked hoping the answer was no.

"Course not Dei." Sasori smiled

"Good." Deidara fell into a deep sleep. Sasori just smirked, this will be fun.


End file.
